


Broadway, Goodbye

by Moit



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: Sometimes, you have to sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just got back from a week in Manthattan. It was glorious, and I wrote this on Wednesday(?). I still have a thousand plot bunnies, but this is the one I managed to hammer out.

The theatre is still and quiet as Chris rounds the stairs to the mezzanine. Tonight this place will be packed, but for now, they have it to themselves. Chris stands quietly for a moment, just watching Zach immerse himself in the moment.

As promised, he is sitting in the very last row, head tilted back, eyes closed. His dark eyelashes are a brush of color against his pale cheeks. 

Chris watches the gentle rise and fall of his chest, the length of his throat, the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows. At times like this, Zach is so much more vulnerable than the crowd will ever see. Even at his best, baring his soul on stage, the audience will never know the man who currently sits in silence at the back of the theatre. This is just Zach. 

Sensing he is no longer alone, Zach opens his eyes. His gaze flicks across the empty seats and lands on Chris. A smile curls his lips as his features soften in recognition. “You found me.” 

Gripping the bannister, Chris jogs up to the top row. “If I’m interrupting, I can go back downstairs.” 

Zach lifts his head and sits up straight. “No, it’s okay.” He glances at the stage and then back to Chris. “I guess, in my own way, I’m just saying my goodbyes.” 

“You do know they have theaters in California.” 

“We both know it’s not the same.” 

The seat next to Zach creaks in protest as Chris lowers himself. “We don’t have to go.” 

They sit quietly, then, Zach staring out at the vast emptiness of the unfilled performance space and Chris staring at Zach. 

Finally, he says, “You mean more to me than this.” 

And he does. Zach would give up anything for Chris, even if it means sacrificing his biggest dream. Because love is a more meaningful expression than art.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. <3


End file.
